Just Another Percabeth Reunion Story
by sherralotz
Summary: So many versions of their reunion since Rick trolled us. This is my version. Love love love. Skip the serious part since Percy and Annabeth need time alone. Like immediately. P.S. Check sherralotz on deviantart for the picture mentioned in the story


A/N: I'm not a writer so don't expect too much. This is my first ever attempt of a story, so in the future I will laugh at this fic with no mercy. But for now, please be gentle_ if ever_ you'll read and review :) I'm a HUGE Percabeth shipper and this idea was just gonna stay in my head until my friend (shadowstarr / captainimprobable) suggested me to try and write this so I did.. Anyway. Enjoy! (Percabeth forever! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.. Annabeth does. actually It's Rick Riordan but you all feel me.

**Another Percabeth Reunion Story**

Annabeth's POV

I was getting very impatient. The Argo II just couldn't get there fast enough. I tried asking them if I could drive the machine but everyone just refused my generous offer because they think I needed to be completely prepared for my meeting with Percy, my boyfriend.

Gods, I missed him so much. Six months had been extremely difficult without him.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain," I muttered to myself "making me all worried and restless."

I sighed and took out my wallet where I kept a picture of Percy and me.

The picture was taken during those wonderful months when Percy and I were dating and there was no Kronos or any life-threatening event until he disappeared.

I looked at the picture meticulously and appreciated its wonder. Percy wasn't looking at the camera but at me. I had taken the picture with my phone. I had realized that me and Percy rarely have a picture together so I just went for it. It was probably one of the best decisions of my life. This photograph had helped me cope. I had constantly looked at the picture whenever I felt a little bit lonely or hopeless. It sometimes reminded me of how it was like to be with Percy and every obstacle was worth it.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and approached Leo.

"Are we there yet?" I asked him for the thousandth time during the journey.

"Actually," Leo replied "I think we are."

She looked through the window and she saw the magnificent Camp Jupiter. It was much bigger than Camp Half-Blood plus the architectural features were simply outstanding. She would have time to ogle all those later but the first thing she has to do is find Percy.

So they went out the ship with Jason, Chiron and Annabeth leading the way. Right now she didn't really care about anything else besides finding him. She didn't care about the crowd forming to scrutinize them.

And then she saw him, radiant as ever, wearing a purple toga. His hair had grown a little longer and if possible, it looks like he became _hotter._

Then he caught her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes were looking directly at her. All those constant worrying and over thinking if he remembered her or not popped in her mind but she couldn't stop herself from approaching him. She really didn't give a damn if the Jupiter camp didn't trust her right now. When she and Percy were close enough to talk, she said "Hi Percy."

At first she wanted to punch him for getting kidnapped by Hera and disappearing for eight months but she didn't want to freak him out yet.

He looked genuinely confused with my greeting. That could only mean one thing.

He doesn't remember me.

I didn't hide my disappointment. I looked away because I felt like crying. She tried to walk away when suddenly someone grabbed her hand from behind.

"Why didn't you call me Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl?" he asked me with this amused expression.

I should have kissed him right then but I was too busy infuriated so I punched him in the gut.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eight long months of separation and when we finally meet you punch me?" Percy complained. "Gods I've missed you so much."

Then he did something unexpected. He kissed me.

There was a certain change in how he kissed me. There was hunger, desperation, lust and love. If I could spend all my life kissing Percy, I would totally be happy. It's not like because he's an amazing kisser (he is though) it's just you feel so needed and loved and nothing else mattered. Just me and him in the whole universe. It's a blissful feeling.

So after kissing him for half an hour, more or less, I looked into those dazzling green eyes of his and thanked all the gods that I met him.

That's when I heard all the wolf whistles, giggling and other reactions. But I didn't care.

After that moment, there was some business needed to attend to. While Chiron was having a serious talk with an authoritative girl about the current situation, with the girl looking distracted, Percy whispered to my ear, "wanna go somewhere private?"

I was quite surprised that Percy had become so confident and not to mention, tempting. Maybe because we've been separated for _far_ too long.

I squeezed his hand and muttered "But how? Wouldn't it be too obvious if we just walk out?"

"I think we can handle it, don't you?" then he winked at me.

Yep. Definitely getting out of here.

"Here's the plan," I started "You cause a distraction and then I wear my cap and you try to discreetly follow and then we meet behind that tree southwest of here. Now, any questions?"

"Just one. Why didn't you tell me how much you've missed me yet?"

Percy was getting so intolerable. It took all my will power not to not kiss him senseless right here, right now.

"Just do your job and then I'll _show _ you how much I've missed you."

With that I quickly scanned the crowd if anyone was paying attention to us then put on my invisibility cap.

I separated from the crowd and waited behind the huge tree to wait for Percy. It's then when I realized how silly I was acting. I should be there with Chiron handling the situation. A child of Athena shouldn't be drawn to crazy antics like sneaking out during an important event to meet with her boyfriend. It's completely absurd and immature, not to mention inappropriate and-

"Annabeth?"

My mental monologue was interrupted by Percy's appearance. I took off my cap and then he saw me and grinned. I wondered what distraction he had caused.

"Percy, this is a great idea but don't you think we should join the matter being dealt with back there?"

"Don't worry. I took care of it. The 'distraction' I caused will sort of explain our momentary disappearance."

"Are you sure? What did you do?"

"You'll find out later. C'mon" he grabbed my hand and we went inside the building closest to us.

"Percy, why do you remember me?" I asked. "When I heard that Hera had erased Jason and your memory in order to unite our camps, I thought you'd forget me."

"Well, I did lose all my memory, even about me being a demigod, all except you.

"You're not just saying that to sound cheesy right?"

"Nope" Percy replied "Well right now more memories came back because of a certain drink I took but before that, all I could remember was you, Wise Girl. Your face, your blonde hair, your gray eyes, the way you laughed, the way it feels when you hug me and ofcourse, the way you kissed me."

"Maybe because my kisses were unforgettable," I blurted out unintentionally and blushed. _Oh my gods. What is wrong with me? I don't talk like that._

"Oh. I definitely knew that," Percy teased and I punched his arm.

"Annabeth," Percy continued and looked straight into my eyes. "I love you."

He said it so sincerely and my heart reacted. Before, I thought saying I love you is sort of cheesy or uncomfortable but when Percy said it, it felt so right and perfect.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. More than you think I do." He was going to say something but then I kissed him. And he kissed me back.

Right then, I neglect the fact that we were demigods who were constantly in danger and the earth was in trouble right now or we had a bigger responsibility than ourselves.

This moment, I thought about the fact that we were just a couple of teenagers making out because they're completely in love with each other... and well, because of our hormones.

So I grabbed his hair and then he pushed me towards a wall. He kissed my mouth hungrily and I grabbed his neck to bring him closer although he was practically squeezing me. It's just, I needed _more._

We were kissing as if breathing never existed when all of a sudden we heard a cough and we paused.

I looked behind Percy's head to see a couple of demigods near the entrance and I blushed so deeply.

Although Percy was blushing, it wasn't from embarrassment.

"Oh hey guys" Percy started "Annabeth and I were just talking."

"Well," Reyna replied "can you please 'talk' somewhere else because we're going to have a meeting here."

"Sure. No problem" Percy grinned at me and grabbed my hand as we left.

As Percy and I were leaving, I saw Piper giggling and looking at me. I know she knows we weren't just talking so I blushed again.

She will never let me forget this. I looked at Percy who looked pleased with himself and thought, _it's worth it_.


End file.
